


Suck

by SupernaturalMystery306



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Cas fucks Dean's mouth, Dean Smith AU tbh, Dean Works in an Office, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mentions of Bottom Castiel, People take turns fucking Cas' mouth, Prostitute Castiel, Public Blow Jobs, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: Castiel obediently opened his mouth for the cock that was sure to come—in more ways than one—, he was startled when the man gently grabbed his chin and closed his mouth.

  He looked up, blinking past the tears in confusion, and was met by the sight of lovely green eyes and looks to die for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "face fucking" square for kink bingo and this sucks-in more ways than one-lmao
> 
> title creds to [setaeru](http://twxnkdean.tumblr.com) cause i'm dumb and she's not :)
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN FRIENDS

Tears ran down Castiel’s face as the cock hit the back of his throat. The man who was using his mouth gripped his hair tightly, tilting his head back yet grinding him down on his cock, and the others cheered on as he emptied his load down his throat.

He pulled out, moaning with satisfaction, and Castiel didn’t even get the chance to breathe properly before another was taking his place.

He’d been sent to this party by Crowley, who had told him that his special services were needed. While Castiel was having the time of his life, he was anxious. He was really, _really_ going to regret this the next day, when he had to speak in front of everyone at his day job with a fucked out voice.

There was no doubt that the kids would think he had a terribly sore throat, but what about the _teachers_? The teachers who thought he was a respectable man! It wouldn’t be a minute before they figured out that their prim and proper colleague had got himself thoroughly debauched the previous night.

Those thoughts fled his mind when the next man started moving, and pretty soon, he couldn’t even say anything. He silently held onto the man’s thighs as his throat was fucked, balls slapping against his face.

It was maybe ten or so men later when he got a small break. As one man pulled away, another stepped forward, and Castiel obediently opened his mouth for the cock that was sure to come—in more ways than one—, he was startled when the man gently grabbed his chin and closed his mouth.

He looked up, blinking past the tears in confusion, and was met by the sight of lovely green eyes and looks to die for. It was a gorgeous man, and it was just Castiel’s luck that he did not seem to be interested in using him.

“I’ll fuck your mouth later if you want me to, little one,” the man said as he bent down, mouth near his ear, “but not now. You’ve already taken too many cocks, your voice will be terrible tomorrow. And anyway, if I want to fuck your mouth, I will do so when there’s no release coating it formerly.”

Castiel moaned, dizzy from the consideration and the dirty words, and a grin broke out on the man’s face.

“I, however, am at no risk if you decide to use my mouth.”

Castiel almost fell over with surprise. This man—this person who was supposed to do with him whatever he wanted—was willing to tend to his needs?

“Mr Winchester. You can call me that.”

“Mr Winchester.” Castiel repeated softly, voice rusty, as the other man helped him up to lean against the wall.

“Now, sweetheart, what’s your name? Hmm? Castee—? Alright, Cas—since I can’t hear you properly, I’m just gonna call you Cas—you just focus on holding yourself up, and I’ll set you right.” He winked at the end, and Cas couldn’t help the wobbly smile that stretched up his swollen lips.

The green eyed man dropped to his knees, before groaning, and pulling down Cas’ pants, grinned at him, “Dress pants, bitch to clean.”

Now that the tears were drying, and Castiel’s eyesight wasn’t that blurry, he could make out other features. The man’s lips were made of sin, and Cas considered himself lucky that he was getting the opportunity of having said sin suck on his cock.

**-x-**

When Dean had seen the pretty man choking on Zach’s cock, he’d almost laughed. Zach, with the tiny, tiny dick, and an ugly head and an uglier brain getting to fuck that beauty’s mouth? Surely there must be something wrong with the party favour.

Then Ash had grinned lecherously, and said, “Got his background info from Charlie. Teacher of kindergarten kids, well respected though a bit serious. Sure you don’t wanna try him out, Winchester?”

The other men had hooted, saying he wouldn’t, because they all knew how particular Dean was about prostitutes and hygiene. And they were right. But the men Charlie found were hardly the average prostitutes. And if he was working for _Crowley_ , that meant he was clean. The King of Hell, as they called him, wouldn’t just keep people with STD’s. It was too dangerous for his reputation.

So Dean reasoned that while his dick wouldn’t go anywhere near the man’s rosy mouth, _his_ mouth could definitely try out the goods.

As he’d got close to the man, Harry had just finished spraying his come all over his face, and the man had blinked quickly in order to not let it get into his eyes. It was a futile attempt though, considering his whole face and upper torso were already covered in strips of the white fluid, with most of the damage done to his lips and chin. Some of it was even in his _hair_ , and damn if that didn’t enhance his fuck-me vibe.

He’d seen Dean coming, and his mouth had already fallen open in anticipation for his cock, and Dean almost had used that pretty mouth.

But it still had come from other men all over it, and Dean shuddered to think of having his dick in a place where fucking _Zachariah’s_ dick had been. So he’d closed the man’s mouth with his hand, mindful of all the undesirable white stuff—well, he usually found it undesirable, but  somehow this blue eyed man was making everything look hot—and the pretty man had looked at him with the most adorable and confused face.

Seeing him tremble at being called “little one” was interesting, and all sorts of hot. It made Dean wonder exactly what all he could do with him. Giving him his name— _Winchester_ , not _Smith_ —he’d quickly got to work.

Cas made the prettiest noises, slender yet strong fingers gripping Dean’s head as his own head banged back against the wall.

And now, as Cas thrust into his mouth with abandon, keening and gasping and moaning out, “ _Mr Winchester,_ ” Dean knew he’d love to have him again, preferably without come from other men in his orifices, and on fours with his ass in Dean’s face.

With one final—quite enthusiastic—thrust, Castiel emptied himself in Dean’s mouth, and the green eyed man swallowed it all without hesitation.

People were catcalling, and Dean just now realised that he’d let a man fuck his face in front of his fellow workers.  The same man whose face was fucked by said fellow workers.

“Dean Smith, Director of Sales, and also our Resident Blowjob Giver!” someone said, and people burst out laughing. Ash thankfully diverted the attention to something, and as people milled away, Cas asked him, “Dean Smith? Aren’t you supposed to be Dean Win—?”

Dean winced. “Ah, um, don’t—my mom's Mary Winchester and I don't want people to associate me with her, okay? I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about that. They don’t know ab—Cas?”

“Oh my gosh,” Cas breathed out, “you’re—you’re Ben’s father. Holy fuck, I just got blown by Dean Winchester, the fucking _father_ of Ben Winchester, who I _teach_ —”

Mr Winchester—Dean's—eyes lit up as he laughed. So _this_ was the man that his son admired? Shutting him up with a kiss—a kiss from the same mouth which was around Cas' dick just moments ago—he said, “So you’re the famous Castiel Novak, huh? He’s said a lot about his _favourite teacher_."

"He has?" Castiel asked despite himself, then blushed at his eagerness.

"Yeah," Dean grinned at him. And then his mind went to the forbidden area and his smile turned lustful. "Tell me, Mr Novak, will you teach _me_ something?”

Giving him an exasperated but amused look, Castiel replied, “You bet I will, Mr Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com) here pls stop by <3
> 
> i hope this was good enough eyyYY


End file.
